Blood Thorne
by MishkaJokeress
Summary: "Fear not, proud King, for there is still hope for us, I shall ask of thee to bring thy son here to me when he is asleep and I pray you do not wake him. For just as I gifted your soul with it's mate I shall do so with him, instead of one bond between brother and sister, there shall be a triad which connects all three. It is his...and the Fae's only hope..."
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so this is a revamped story from my other account MikanaFlamebreeder, I had lost access to it long ago but I am rewriting Blood Thorne. Please Enjoy! And if you like this story please read my others here and on you can find me under my username Willow Harper. Thanks!

Once upon a time, before the humans overtook the world in a red, bloody rage of greed and lust, there was a glorious race of ancient creatures both different and alike in many ways. Some were divine, others mystical, but each of them Holy and Demonic in their own ways. Among one of the strongest were that of the Fae, the ancient guardian's of the Earth, the eldest race rivaling the race of the dragons. The Fae were led by King Balor, the rightful heir to the Bethmoora throne. With his Queen dead and his kingdom being challenged by the forever growing need for power in the human's souls he needed to save his people and his growing children Nuada and Nuala–two twins connected by a link in their souls. They were the first twins ever borne into the world. Troubled by the humans demands and his sons plea's to go to war, King Balor set out to the Tree of Life, the Fae's highest deity who had created their race and gifted them with immortality and powers, and asked for advice.

"Crann Beatha, I ask for your guidance, war is at hand and your children are being threatened...I beg of you, tell me how I can save my kingdom. Tell me if we have a future?" The King's voice trembled before his creator. He knelt on one knee, his back bending as his head dipped in a respectful bow. With a heavy moan and a whistling sigh from the trunk of the deity and rustling of her long branches which were full of leaves; glowing and illuminating life in a soft, bright blueish light. With a spidery whisper the Tree of life answered the King.

"King Balor Silverlance... I've received your plea and I answer your troubled mind...If it is war thy Prince seeks; then know that he shall be the downfall of your people..." The King's amber colored eyes widened at the thought of his son bringing about the downfall of the Fae's. He drew in a sharp breath, preparing himself to argue the Tree's premonition.

"But-"

"Fear not, proud King, for there is still hope for us, I shall ask of thee to bring thy son here to me when he is asleep and I pray you do not wake him. For just as I gifted your soul with it's mate I shall do so with him, instead of one bond between brother and sister, there shall be a triad which connects all three. It is his...and the Fae's only hope...but she shall be no ordinary Elven Fae, she shall be a True Guardian of the branch. You have already chosen in your heart the path of war, but with this your people shall thrive...Go now and do as I said, Fae King." Balor turned up his head and opened his mouth in anger so that he may protest. His body shook with anger as he rose and glared up at the Tree.

"This is what you've foreseen then, is it? I asked for a path other than war! Yet you give me none to offer but my son's soul mate? What good will she do when the time comes?! How is she to-" The King grunted as a pulsating wave shot out from the glowing roots of the deity, crashing into his hard body and all but flinging him backwards. He landed with a loud thud on the ground.

"FOOL! Have I not answered thee? Is it not clear? If his soul is connected to this girl then he can not hurt her, because she is a True Guardian and connected by the land, and it's people–he cannot destroy it! Now GO! Foolish King, Crann na Beatha has spoken." Having angered the deity, King Balor bowed apologetically and did as he was instructed, waiting to put his son into a deep slumber before he carried him over to the Tree of Life. Taking careful strides, he noticed the ground beneath him beginning to hum, a sign of a new life or a sign of soul bonding. His heart leapt within his chest as he neared the deity, her magic calling to him. He noticed that the grass seemed to bow in it's direction, even as the wind twisted around it's blades. It made him sigh in the sheer glory of being able to witness the immense power about to be given to his son and to the other girl.

As he entered the Tree's presence the weight of his son was lifted from his arms, his body now floating in midair, stuck in the catatonic state he was now possessed in. Balor stood, clearly awestruck by the sight and hardly noticed that there was a girl about Nuada's age stepping softly into the cascading light from the moon above which imprisoned both the small prince and the girl in a spotlight of warm and entrancing beams. The girl, Balor noted, was short and porcelain skinned and had runes embedded into her skin just as any normal Fae, however, her eyes were very different. The iris's were glowing bright, an earthly green embodying them, as the normal Fae amber color circled the pupil. Her hair was also unlike a Fae's, it was satin smooth, but not pin-straight, instead it was wavy and the tips were glowing green as well and moving like it was apart of the air itself. She was appallingly beautiful for a half breed.

Within seconds the girl was ascending into the light, side by side with Nuada in the same catatonic state, and King Balor sat and watched as the Deity molded and joined their souls, all the while never breathing for fear that the Tree would lose concentration. He wondered at the possibilities and at the promises of their future and thought to ask about their future but quickly banished the thought as he saw the children descending, Nuada returning gently into his Father's embrace and the girl returning to the Tree's side. Balor smiled gently at the girl and bowed at the Tree.

"I thank you, my Deity, for saving your children. I am forever in your debt." The King smiled somberly as he bowed and then began to turn to walk away until he was halted by tree's words.

"Wait, for I have another task set for you."

"What is it? Ask of me and it shall be done."

"Take Aria Bloodthorne with you, she shall be your daughter's Lady in Waiting. Train her as you would train your daughter but never forget that she is also a warrior. Train her in both combat and grace and in the future, she should make a fine Queen, should they both accept their bonds...Train her well, Fae King, and go..But you shall go in silence, for they will not know about this. Even now they do not remember what I have blessed them with. Go, in silence."

Silence...


	2. Chapter 2

The rain had ended after three long days. Aria watched as the droplets of rain fell from the tips of leaves as they bent from the weight of the trapped water. She knew she wasn't supposed to be out of the kingdoms vicinity, King Balor hadmade it

quite clear that there were dangers beyond imaginability. That and there was a Trollmarket about an hour, hour and a half from where she stood. However, she was already about thirty minutes out of the kingdoms boundaries and going into the Troll market  
wasstrictly forbidden. Heaven knows why, but Aria could care less about the reasons. She was always the trouble maker, raised to be a lady-in-waiting, trained to be a warrior and protector of Princess Nuala. After all, the princess isthe  
last hope of the kingdom since her twin brother was banished from the kingdom.

 _Nuada..._

Aria's mind began to race, memories began to flood her, past senses overwhelming her sensor's. Nuadahad always been standoffish but for some reason she could always feel him. It was like they were whole, part of one brilliant and beautiful being. Thesame  
always happened with Nuala, although the Prince never showed his true affections to anyone but his sister, and while she found that odd she also found that she became a little... Jealous? Still, strange to her. It had been many years since shehad  
last seen him, all she had left was the faint memory of his appearance.

Nuala was like a sister to her. They had grown up together. While Nuala andher had been raised with good graces and finesse it was Aria who had the adventurous side. She loved the thrill, the feel of adrenaline pumping through her veins as she brokea  
law. It made her feel alive.

She inhaled softly, her eyes closing as she concentrated on the hum of the earth beneath her bare feet. Wearing shoes was such a tedious task, so tedious that she couldn't be bothered with it when she was able to take in moments like these. Her handslifted  
the front if the dress just enough to uncover her feet. All Aria needed to do was take one more step and she would be further away from the kingdom than she was yesterday. As she lifted her leg, stepping forward and lightly touching the earthwith  
the ball off her foot as if it would move beneath her, she felt a soft flutter coming from within the depths of her soul. Knowing not what this sensation was she opened her eyes, glancing around.

 _"What do you call for?"_

A voice so soft, like a whisper, rang through the air. She could not tell the sex of the voice, only that it called to her so beautifully, so responsively. It had been there ever since she could remember. It was her guide when she lost her way.

"Freedom.." It came out as more of a whisper, her body hurtling into a sprint. Her gown tangled in her legs, making it only slightly difficult to run, but she could handle it. She paused, glancing around just to make sure that no one followed her or saw  
/her. With one swift movement, her gown skirt was torn away leaving her in slacks and a bodice. She was so tired of gowns. She discarded the unwanted fabric off to the side and continued to run. She would come back for the skirt later.

)()(

The gown skirt was there, discarded and forgotten amongst the shadows, much like his race. Who was she? She seemed vaguely familiar to him, and his soul seemed to recognize her light. He only dimly caught a glance of her face. She was peculiarly enchanting.A  
fae certainly, however she seemed different than all the rest. Her eyes, her hair, just something about her seemed different. He liked different, he liked the wild spirit he could see in her. However, there was something else, something he couldn't  
/quite make out. She acted just as reckless as his sister's friend had so long ago.

 _Nuala..._

He missed her. He had to see her soon. Any moment that he was parted from his other half was too much to bare, he couldn't take a moment longer in this hell. All he needed was to hear her, then it would take everything away and he would be perfect oncemore.  
Just one word was all he needed. He thought back to the last time he saw his beloved twin. Her eyes were puffy, hot tears in them as her lady-in-waiting clung to her. What was her name again? Shaking the slight distracting thought out of hiseyes  
he continues to remember Nuala's eyespleading for him to not abandon her as she parted her full lips, whimpering his name before saying the sweetest thing she could.

" _Stay_."

Oh Gods that one word sent shivers down his spine to this very day. It was sweet like nectar and he wanted so much to give into her, yet all he could think about was saving her. So he made his hardest decision ever.

He turned and took that step away, feeling the utter betrayal fly through their bonded soul strings with double force, because everything was always double the force with her, he had to push forward. Conceal his own torments and walk away, and that isjust  
what he did.

Nuada sighed softly, his ears perking up as he heard footsteps walking towards him. He took cover behind an oak tree, swiftly climbing up the trunk and hid in the safety of the branches shadows. It only took him a second for him to realize it was her,the  
mystery woman. She cursed softly. This made the corners of his mouth curve up into a smile. She was flustered, that much was obvious as she stared down at the abandoned gown that was now stained with mud.

"Balor won't be happy about this." She hissed, quickly reattaching the gown skirt. She mentioned his father's name formally, as if she had known him.

Wait. His...father?

He had to investigate this further if he were to figure out who she was. For some reason he felt this feeling toward her, a feeling that he couldn't figure out or shake. All he knew was that he needed to go to her, he needed to see her face and identifyher.  
She seemed familiar, but he was almost certain that he never met her. She even looked like she was of noble blood. So he definitely should know her, or at least he should have heard of her. Especially since she was well defined and rounded, anygrown  
male Fae would have been jumping at a chance to mate with her.

"Oh Aria, you foolish woman!" She scolded herself, heaving a sigh.

Aria, even the name sounded familiar. He watched as she ran away, her gown fully re-wrapped and smudged. He was about to make his move down to her before he felt the familiar pinch of anxiety cripple him.

The air fell thick, the hair on the back of his neck stood up as the woman raised her head, her gaze piercing toward the forest. Her movements reminded him of a cautious doe when spooked. Without warning she jolted forward, her swiftness impressing himgreatly.  
She was definitely not like any other Fae royalty.


	3. Chapter 3

Aria had been caught at the entrance of the castle. With her gown disheveled and smudged she had to admit that she was practically unrecognizable. While her attire and appearance was certainly unbecoming of a lady-in-waiting,  
her mannerisms and her stanceradiated a lady of high standing. The guards looked confused, their onyx coloured skin etched with ancient runes and patterns as was accustomed to their place in the hierarchy.

"You may come no further, not without proper validation." The one on the right gruffed. She eyed him coolly, taking note at his build. His muscles were cleanly defined and sculpted, his eyes clouded over by a milky blue wash. This  
was an odd trait fora Drow Elf. Their eyes were normally blacker than night; he was obviously a half-breed like she was.

"Name?" She requested boldly. The half-breed's face darkened, as if he was offended by her question.

"What?" His voice came out like a growl from a dragon; hot and angry.

"I asked you your name warrior." She repeated firmly. Her voice icy and calm.

"And who are you to ask of my name?"

Aria's back became poker straight at hisrudeness, her teeth were set on edge. A deep guteral growl climbed it's way up from deep within her chest. She opened up her mouth to answer his demanding question until a familiar voice interrupted her actions.

"Her name is Aria Bloodthorne, my lady-in-waiting. Please, stand down." Nuala's voice waskind and gentle. Aria glanced in her Princess's direction and dipped her head in respect, curtsying as she did so.

"Princess! _Airm a thairiscint!_ " Present arms. In an instant the guards stood in attention, then on command their bodies bent forward, their right arms crossing over their chests while their fists landed over their hearts. With a slight nod the  
/Princess dismissed them, allowing them to be at ease. When they rose from their bended states Aria began to step forward, stopping at the half-breed guard.

"My apologies, milady."

"What is your name?"

"Syrryn Daerl, Son of Solin Dearl."

Aria nodded in approval at this information.

"A great warrior, I have heard. Do you have a family?" She asked, turning towards him so that she could look him in the eye. She wanted to know who this man was, she had been impressed by his determination. Syrryn's face dropped it's seriousness and wasreplaced  
with a look of awe and suspicion. "Fear not, you are not in trouble. In fact, quite the opposite."

"I...I have a wife, T'rissa and a son. Nanin. He's only a boy, 102 years young."

Aria smiled tenderly and touched Syrryn's chest, her fingers spreading over the cool fabric of his armor.

"He has big shoes to fill. Raise him with wisdom and determination. He will learn loyalty and honor." She blessed, her palm began to glow faintly, enough for only her to notice. She felt a soft hum from her blessing and for a moment his muscles  
withdrew her hand and bowed in respect before turning and joining her Princess.

Aria beamed at Nuala, mischief shining brightly in her green eyes. Nuala sighed andshook her head disapprovingly, a small smile creeping across her face. They walked away, not turning back to face the guards that were watching in curiosity.

"You look terrible, Aria. Pray tell me you weren't in human borders again?" Nuala questioned ina low tone, her smile slowly fading. Aria sighed heavily, looking down with a hardened look. Nuala felt guiltand annoyance seeping through their  
/intertwined soul strings. "You are lucky it was me who found you and not father."

"I just wanted to feel the rain..." Aria whispered pitifully. Nuala softenedat her friends voice.

"Aria what am I to do with you?" The Princess shook her head and dragged the half-breed lady-in-waiting into their chambers. She ordered the servants to leave, before turning her attention back the the freedom sick female in front of her. "Come lets getyou  
dressed, I assume you have a perfectly ready and able gown that would be appropriate for the King's council?" Nuala pressed, hurrying over to Aria's wardrobe. Aria took a sharp breath in and jumped up.

"Ah! N-no need for you to go in there. I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself Nuala," she insisted nervously. Nuala scrunched upher face at her friends protests and proceeded to open the door only to be met with a mixture of Fae clothing and humanclothing.  
Nuala stepped backand turned her head sharply.

"What is your fascination with humans?" She grumbled, her brows furrowing. Aria couldn't bring herself to meet the Princess's amber coloured eyes. She merely shrugged in response.

"They are interesting. I adore their world and their language and their customs–"

"You aren't a human, Aria." Nuala interrupted hercoldly then pulled out a pale green dress after sifting through the half-breed's closet some more, being cautious not to touch the human clothes. She'd have to remind herself to hide them from hermaid's  
sight else her father would discover them. Her heart felt squeezed, her throat constricted. She felt a warm tear slide down her porcelain cheeks and she looked over her shoulder. Aria stood there, her head down and fists clenched tightly byher  
side. Her body trembled as she struggled to keep the tears in. Nuala laid thedress and corset down gently on the bed. Guilt plagued her, she had gone too far with her judgement. "Aria, please, get dressed and let's put this fight behindus?"

Aria nodded curtly, and waited for her Princess to walk away before she undressed and fixed herself up. As a half-breed Aria considered herself lucky to be allowed into a royal position like this. She had trained hard all of her life to protect and serve  
/her Princess, that was her one purpose.

But was that all the she was meant for?

She often wondered if she was meant for something greater or at the very least different. She often wondered where she came from and who her parents had been. She was Fae, that part she knew, however the other part of her? She had no clue who she  
she put the finishing touches to her hair and gown she drew in a breath. Mentally preparing herself for the King's council, she put on what the human's would call her "game face" and walked out of the room and went to go find her Lady.


	4. Chapter 4

She saw the floor first. A blackened marble, it's white veins stretched over the floor like ghostly fingers in the dim light. The large oak doors being pulled shut with a loud creak. Torches were lit all around the room. All around her were stands where  
the Jury of Royals would sit and vote on the kingdoms next decision. Her eyes scanned from one crowded side of the throne room, down to the vacant aisle and up the other side of the room. Behind her and Princess Nuala stood a row of guards who were  
ready and able to fight at her given word. This comforted her slightly.

 _"You look nervous."_ Nuala's voice boomed within her. Aria shot her a sly look and began to walk behind the Princess as she led them farther into the room.

 _"No more nervous than the loud barbarians above us,"_ she pointed out, her pointed ears ringing from all of the loud noise. She pulled her gaze forward, her eyes landing on the aging King that sat in the large throne, which was shaped likeCrann  
Beatha, the Tree of Life. Otherwise known as the Goddess Tree. It's branches stretches out, creating a crown that seemed to fan out. Right above King Balor's head rested a golden crown piece.

 _"This meeting shall be over soon, we can rest then."_ Nuala assured. Aria wasn't too sure about that, though. There was something in the air, something wicked coming their way. They reached the throne and curtsied low. The King nodded in approval  
and motioned to his daughter to join him. The noise had become increasingly louder and Balor had tried his best to silence the crowded room to no avail. His voice had become too weak in his old age; she took pity on him. Her head began to pound, the  
noise driving her to the brink of madness. The runes on her face and body began to glow an earthly green and she felt power surge through her.

A low growl erupted from deep within her. Focusing all of her power into her pounding head she opened her mouth.

"SILENCE!" Her voice echoed through the hall. The crowd stopped their bickering and she felt all eyes on her. Her cheeks flushed a pure red before she turned to her king with wide eyes. He raised an eye brow at her and gave her a look that said "we will  
discuss this later."

Bowing her head, she excused herself. She would come back when the meeting was over.

 _"Aria, will you be alright?"_ Nuala's voice resounded loudly in her head, bouncing off the walls of her mind. Aria decided not to answer her Princess right away, she needed some fresh air. As she walked away she made sure her head was held high,  
her gaze kept forward through their glares. Behind her she could hear the king begin his long monologue on how the kingdom is crumbling.

 _It's hopeless, Balor._ She thought, blocking off Nuala'sconnection to her. She normally never did that, however now that she made a mockery of herself she figures now was the best time to get some space. _Our world is crumbling and our races are dying out. Not even our beloved Goddess can save us now._

 _"Oh really?"_ A different voice entered her mind; a different presence altogether. Darker, angrier, more dominant and rough. She froze in her tracks just before she got to the door. Her hands fell loosely at her sides, her muscles awaiting the  
orders to grab a weapon and fight. She inhaled sharply through her nose, a deep forest and dirt scent filling it. There was an underlying scent of smoke and ash.

Aria looked to her left, into the deep shadows of the room. The presence was there, she felt it in the marrow of her bones.

 _"Who are you?"_ Aria sent back, her back going poker straight.

"Is that the proper way to greet your future king?" A porcelain faced man came forward.

The lady-in-waiting hissed, baring her teeth as she twisted her body in the direction where he was coming from. After a too–long moment she spoke. "There's no point in forcing someone to bow. Considering that I have no respect nor any allegiance to the  
likes of you." She shifted on her feet as he frowned, surveying her actions in turn.

"I know you." He spoke with certainty.

"Nuada?" Balor called out, lifting himself from his throne. Without looking away from her Nuada gave his reply.

"Hello father," finally he glanced up, fondly. "Sister."

Aria's jaw dropped a little, whether it was out of shock or awe she was unsure. Nuada began to turn away from her, his feet now making determined movements towards his two relatives. Her eyes flashed, flickering over to Nuala's fearful gaze. The princess  
touched the dragons gem upon her collar bone, her breath hitching. Aria had gifted it to her on the day she came of age, it was like a tracker for Nuala's 's hand engulfed her own crown piece, suddenly aware of its presence. It was nestled securely  
in the base of her corset. Without thinking she yanked a double sided, speared staff from a guardsmen's hand, hearing his protests and ignoring them. She hurtled the spear towards Nuada, cueing the other guards to surround him while he was distracted.

 _Nuala we must go. Now!_ She yelled through the connection, keeping her eyes on the Princess. Nuala nodded, immediately gripping the crown piece from the throne, lifting up the skirts of her gown and running swiftly and silently to Aria. Aria wasted  
no time in meeting her halfway, gripping the Princess's slender hand with her own rougher but still delicate one. Her eyes drifted to the estranged Prince, his eyes meeting hers for a split second before they refocused on his attackers.

He cut them down one by one with ease, only getting struck once. His nose had started bleeding, causing Nuala's to bleed, and because she was bleeding so too did Aria.

The room had become silent suddenly, Aria had heard the blade from the Prince's spear cutting through the flesh of Balor before she'd seen it. Unfortunately for Nuala, it was a different case.


	5. Chapter 5

Nuala belted out a mournful scream, her cries echoing through the too-silent throne room. Aria's breath caught in her throat as a wave of heartache crashed into her. Nuada turned his head to them; chest heaving as he painted out of shock. His ember eyessquinting  
slightly as his eyebrows furrowed slightly. His head fell to one side slightly as if he were silently beckoning them to stay. Aria wasn't having any of it, though her heart beat strongly in her chest. She gave a gentle tug on Nuala's arm,causing  
her to stumble backwards a few steps.

"Nuala," Aria called out to the Princess. Balor'sbody was slowly turning into a sunken head as his body started to turn into a statuesque corpse. "Nuala we must away now!" Aria tugged again, her voice filled with finality as the Princess finallygave  
way. The pair rounded the corner, running through their maze of underground tunnels. Their footfalls were heavy, they echoed off the walls and their panting reverberated off of the pipes. Behind them an echo of panicked screams filled the  
front doors to the underground palace lay ahead of them, Aria could just taste the freedom on the other side. In her chest she felt anger bubble up, as well as urgency enough for three people swell in her chest. She bit her bottom lip, preparingherself  
for the painful crash.

Her right shoulder collided into the mahogany doors that had blessing runes etched into the woodwork. Her wavy hair had fallen free from its tight bun from all the running they were doing. The heavy doors gave way to the force of her tackle. Nuala notedthat  
Aria's runes were once again illuminating, the tips of her lady-in-waiting's hair was glowing as well. For a sheer minute she thought to utter three horrible words. _What are you?_ But she kept her mouth shut, Aria gave a pained cry as she staggered.  
She wanted to stop and find her bearings before they continued, but the tension pullingat her heartstrings told her that Nuada was fast on their heels.

 _Run, my childe._ The spidery, distorted voice echoed in her mind before images of forest tree lines and castle ruins flashed through her mind. She knew where to go. Without warning they bounded forward, a soft grunt escaping the Princesses  
would have told Nuala where they were headed, but she couldn't take the chance of Nuada finding out where they are through their connection. For now, she decided, they would advance in secret.

Nuada came to a sharp stop as he reached the open doors. The scuffs on the ground had indicated that one of them had either fallen or staggered. The leaves on the ground were disturbed but not enough to get a good reading. A feral and wildly frustrated  
roarerupted from him. He smashed his hard fists against the doors. He closed his eyes, trying to channel the connection with his sister so he knew where to find her. He would go to her, no matter the distance. His efforts were to no avail, he  
foundthe channel to be a dead end. He clenched his fists even harder, his nails digging into the fleshy meat of his palm. Wherever she was, he hoped that she could feel that pain. He's lost the crown pieces which he needed in order to unlock  
the GoldenArmy so he could end humanity from the world.

Why couldn't she just see that having humans in this world would only cause their end. No matter what he wouldn't let their race fade. His heart couldn't bare it and his mind couldn't fathom a world that was absent of his people's touch. He wouldn't lethumans  
do to them what they did to the Dragons centuries ago. If they died, he decided, the world would be poorer for it. A soft, familiar scent lingered in the air, carried by the lukewarm breeze.

 _Not Nuala's._ He thought.

No. It had to be the other girl. He found a deep ache wallowing in his chest. It was almost a sudden need, a longing for something. His runes began to tingle, making his head lean off to the right side. His darkly tinted eyelids closed, it was as if fingertipsglided  
across his runes. It was as if his body was searching for her and he fought its longing. He bit back his need, his thirst for her scent and his hunger for her touch. He found this pining completely pathetic. After all, it hadn't been that longago  
since he'd had his fill of a woman. He'd mated just last week, granted she was a sprite hybrid, but she was still magicalnonetheless.

Shaking the thoughts of mating, he had decided to follow the faint foot prints as best as he could. It was almost as if she were covering their tracks, and perhaps she was. His eyes spotted a dark blue fragment of his sister's skirts, and he picked itup.  
He may not be able to find them yet but he knew something that could. He smirked at their effort to run. Who knows, he might even commend them for almost stumping him, but now he had an inkling. He had a lead and as long as that lead remainedviable  
he would find them.

Gripping the scrap of skirt in his hand he stuck tightly to the shadows. He'd abandoned his staff, but he could retrieve it later. He shouldn't need a weapon for two delicate females, he knew how to tame them easily enough. There wasn't much need forforce,  
most women who looked at him had thrown themselves to his feet as if they truly mattered to him. His sister he knew would come to him, they were connected too deeply for her to refuse. He doubted this Aria would be much of a challenge  
jaw now hardened and set on edge he slid through a crack in the brick lain tunnel and began to slink his way to his domain.


End file.
